Cedartuft/History
A former rogue, who travelled purely solitarily. Maintained a small territory for his family. Firstly it was with his mate, Rose, who eventually gave birth to a litter however only Robinstripe (who at the time was just Robin) survived. One day whilst he was patrolling his territory as usual and smelt an unfamiliar scent, following it he found a she-cat, springing into action he attacked and pounced on her, however she put up little of a fight. The she-cat then revealed that she was going to join one of the newly formed clans. Cedar thinking of his mates safety sent her away with a warning. Over the next few months, Cedar began to notice the clan building beside his territory and disliking it; the cats from DustClan constantly intruded in his territory much to his anger. However, Rose did not agree with his views thinking that the clan would be a great place to raise a child - his mate who was wracked from the grief of her other kits deaths, wanted to join. Cedar forbade it constantly trying to stop her, however one night Cedar awoke to find that Rose and Robin had left him. Cedar was fuming with anger. Some time later, upon finding Rose near the border with DustClan he threatened her asking where Robin was Rose corrected him saying she was now Runningbrook and Robin was Robinkit. Furious the tom, growled at her for abandoning him and chased her through DustClan's territory. Runningbrook fearful of what Cedar could do (as she had never seen him so furious) darted straight into a badger. Cedar's heart pounded in his chest as the beast, attacked her Cedar tried to defend Runningbrook from the beast however was knocked aside unable to act he fell silent. Suddenly, yowls of DustClan warriors riochetted through the forest, three lithe cats pounced to the aid of Runningbrook. Runningbrook was seriously injured. When Cedar came to he lashed out in anger, he blamed DustClan for the injury of Runningbrook and attacked the warriors before being dragged off. Cedar was escorted back to the clan. Upon entering the clan there were yowls of outrage as the young tom stepped in and warriors immediately leapt to defend their leader. A warrior that carried the same air of stature that Silverstar had greeted him coldly. Clearly he was known for his crimes. However, Cedar did not return the greeting and glanced rather expectantly over the crowd - through all these moons of grief he'd forgotten about Robin. Upon seeing her face, the kit fluff still fresh around it Cedar melted, she stood boldly against him with the passion that he'd seen from her mother. Cedar looked into her eyes, but there was not a glimpse of recognition in them. Cedar called to her but she only bristled more, unnerved this strange cat knew her name. The young but leaderlike-cat, Stormflight stepped between, them clearly he had seen Cedar's call. Cedar ripped his guilty gaze from Robin's face and store into his eyes. Cedar straighted himself stating he was here to see Rose-Runningbrook. Stormflight looked at him cooly, how would you know her? Cedar tried to explain himself but he had nothing. Stormflight unsatisfied began to push him outwards, Cedar had attacked their clanmates and clearly they were not going to let him go but a call across the clearing stopped them. It was the she-cat he'd seen in the woods, she looked into his eyes they brimmed with sympathy. The she-cat explained who he was to her clanmates that Cedar was a friend of Runningbrook's but they still no longer wanted him in camp. Cedar challenged Stormflight, what he would do if he was denied to grieve for his friends or what he would do if he had a chance to take justice. Stormflight ignored him, but the she-cat came to his aid again, this time a tortoishell named Chirpnose joined in too. Chripnose's contribution had stirred things, Cedar took note that she was respected among her clan and the warriors not pleased with the result reluctantly gave up. Cedar's hopes raised as they slowly backed away. However when the cats turned on her they shared uncertainty. The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat he'd seen before introduced herself as Sunstrike. Sunstrike was full of pity for Cedar. Chirpnose and Sunstrike lead him to her nest, and his eyes filled with grief upon seeing her. Chirpnose had tried all he could to save her however it was just a matter of time. Cedar in his grief curled up beside her and hugged her tightly through her rasping breathes they spoke sweet nothings, how Robin was going to be a great cat, how many other kits they'd have maybe even grandkits, however as her breath shallowed Cedar feared he had wasted his time his voice thick with grief he pleaded that someone help her, but Chirpnose looked at him helplessly; turning back to Runningbrook he urged her to make her words count, but as she went to open her jaws only air escaped it and her eyes when dull and glazed. Cedar with horror realising that she had died whipped around furious. He accused Chirpnose of giving up, why didn't she help him but Chirpnose only replied that she knew little of medicine that she was just a warrior. Hissing and spitting that it was a poor excuse Sunstrike butted in hissing at the tom to back down, Cedar only flared his nostrils and flexed his claws preparing to attack, fear glazed over Sunstrike's eyes. Before Stormflight stepped in and Cedar had second thoughts about attacking them all. Moaning with grief Cedar turned back around and huddled next to Runningbrook.Stormflight observed the cats through suspicious eyes and Sunstrike curled next to Cedar to comfort him. Cedar remained next to her grave for moons and Chirpnose and Sunstrike always brought him food and companionship. Eventually the clan buried her, which resparked Cedar's anger that they could of saved her. Cedar always spoke about her his love for her and Sunstrike always listen intently. With encouragement from Chirpnose, Cedar decided that he should get to know Robinkit. Cedar appoached her his heart twisted with grief. Robinkit was initially terrified but encouraged by Sunstrike slowly opened up. Robinkit was quite but always cheery. Cedar could not be prouder when she was made an apprentice. Cedar was always intrested in what she had to say and always wanted to know about her training. Chirpnose had already guessed that this was his and Runningbrook's kit. Cedar deciding that he wanted to stay with Robinpaw requested that he be made a full clan member, Silverstar agreed with some convincing, Silverstar announced his new name infront of the clan, Cedartuft. Once Cedar knew his place in the clan was secure; Sunstrike congratulated him, but suddently Cedar felt alone and unfamiliar to clan life had little friends, Sunstrike offered to train him in the ways of the clan and in a way he became her apprentice. Sunstrike grew close to Cedar and soon they were great friends and through Sunstrike, Cedar met Littlespot a sweet but clumsy tom and Dawnsky who had only recently joined the clan. Dawnsky was abrasive but comedic and Cedar was instantly intrested in her due to her background and the trio was created. In an attempt to impress Silverstar and Stormflight the group was always first to volunteer and during patrols would fool around Cedar's old territory which they changed into a luxury escape. Dawnsky was the loudest of the group and each time Sunstrike and Cedar tried to share a private moment she would interrupt to the amusement of Cedar and frustration of Sunstrike, however Sunstrike always understood when Cedar bounded away to join her. Littlespot was always the cautious one, he let others know when their antics got out of hand, not to say that Sunstrike didn't warn them either but the two were determined to prove themselves so would often risk their tails for some of the best prey and in skirmishes between invading rogues. It did not take long for Cedar through one of their dangerous antics to fall for Dawnsky. Dawnsky always took advantage of this always teasing him, but Cedar could shot back one as quickly as she could give them. Through their young love Dawnsky eventually grew pregnant, but she did not wish to have any kits grew distant. Robinpaw, now Robinstripe, felt betrayed that he would forget about Rose so quickly. Dawnsky kept to herself during her pregnancy and stayed away from Cedar despite his best efforts and when their kits Bluekit and Finchkit were born she constantly left them. Dawnsky often joined Cedar and recreated the trio, they constantly set off on charades but each time Cedar tried to talk to Dawnsky she ignored him instead suddently taking and intrest in Littlespot each time he opened his mouth. Cedar frustrated this was going no where, stayed with his kits - he was determined to be a better father to them than he was to Robinstripe. Sunstrike again played caretaker to him and the kits while he spent most of his nights in the nursery sleeping by his kits and the day playing with them. Sunstrike whenever her duties allowed her too always joined in with a game of moss ball. Sunstrike was still denied from talking to Cedar despite both of their best efforts, Dawnsky seemed to be determined to keep them apart. She would always leap between them before leading Cedar away to charm him, much to his surprise and delight - Cedar always assumed this was because he was being a good father. On the occassions that Cedar did talk to Sunstrike he seemed to constant talk about how Dawnsky and their kits were doing, a flicker of jealously crossed her face. Cedar was determined to win her back. Moons later Finchkit and Bluekit were given mentors Bluepaw was given Sunstrike and Finchpaw had Nettleberry. Cedar was always careful over how his kits were trained and constantly talked to the mentors, Sunstrike again grew closer to Cedar. Bluepaw's training was progressing well. Cedar still pursed Dawnsky's attention and again in a childish gaint fell pregnant. However, Dawnsky this time was friendlier to Cedar and instead of leaving him they were determined to stay together. Minkkit, Dustykit and Larkkit were born on the day their siblings were made warriors Finchwood and Bluepelt respectively. However, once again Dawnsky grew to loathe the nursery and the kits being tied down and took the frustration out on Cedar; he always tried to calm her down but each time she would his and spit at him. Cedar however was determined to keep the family together not wanting to make the same mistakes as before, however his domination made the kits grow distant from him and without the kits support Cedar was left to himself. In their time in the nursery they were mostly cared for by Gingertail who had had her own kits with Frostheart about three moons ago. Sunstrike always seemed to come into his life at the best moments living up to her name. Cedar realised that she was always there for him, and full of emotion he told her how much she meant to him. Sunstrike admitted that she felt the same way. Cedar was over joyed as for the first time in forever he was finally happy. Sunstrike and Cedar took it slowly they, enjoyed their time together. Cedar was eventually granted an apprentice, Nightpaw. Cedar treated Nightpaw like he was his own son, but during training he remained stern but understanding. The clan, eventually grew to respect him as he was shown to be caring but stern. Cedar trained Nightpaw well. Together Nightpaw, Cedar, Stormflight and Sunstrike searched high and low for the she-cat. However, she could not be found. During the time she was missing Cedar was made temporary deputy and Stormflight temporary leader. Cedar proved himself capable by organising patrols and keeping a cool head whilst everything. He earned the clans respect. Then Robinstripe suddently turned distant and silent, which was unusual for the bubbly she-cat. When Cedar confronted her she dismissed him. Then she disappeared all together. Cedar was of course concerned, but loathed showing pain often taking it out in the form of anger or ignoring it all together. Cedar showed that he was capable as many cats had doubted him through his many moons as a clanmate. In the eyes of the clan he was devoted to search for his leader, but to Sunstrike he was a lost kit unsure of himself deperate to find his daughter. Then the day came Silverstar arrived back at camp and what was at her feet but a bundle of fur. Stormflight rushed to greet her and when he looked down he could see a pang of jealously rush through him, he though he looked a similar way when Dawnsky tried to dismiss him for Littlespot. Although he pushed the thought away. Silverstar looked warn and thin it had been two moons she had been missing - long enough to have kits. Silverstar announced that they were Lizardkit and Daisykit respectively. Silverstar then temporarily declared Stormflight leader, and Cedar was chosen as deputy much to the leader's surprise. Nightpaw congratated his mentor and Cedar gave him a playful nudge. Cedar then turned his attention to Silverstar, he beckoned her with her tail and quickly asked her if she'd seen Robinstripe anywhere, she shook her head and disappeared in the nursery. His tail drooped. Cedar then invited Nightpaw hunting to take his mind of things. After failing to catch a thing Cedar pulled Nightpaw into some bracken. Commonly Cedar had confided in Sunstrike but now he opened up to Nightpaw. He revealed his concerns about Robinstripe and Nightpaw's eyes brimmed with sympathy. A purr rumbled in his throat he was proud that Nightpaw was his apprentice he was turning into a fine cat. Over the next moons clan life continued, Cedar took to his role as deputy naturally. Nightpaw was ever the more excelling student - he couldn't of asked for a better cat. In the coming moons. he found Robinstripe in the forest she had arrived alone and frightened. When asked where she had been she stated that she'd been scouting and rather stubbonly stated that she didn't need to ask for his permission before stalking back to camp. When she arrived she was under the quizzical gaze of her clanmates, unflinching she stated she was scouting for the clan and was scolded for not asking permission, unlike her she accepted her punishment and was sentenced to the elder's den for two moons. When Silverstar's kits had grown a bit she returned to her duties as leader and Cedar gradually fazed out of his role as deputy. Silverstar promoted Nightpaw to Nightwatcher, and he was congratulated. Cedar was happy with his life and Sunstrike was a pivitol role in it, they spent much of there time together often dropping behind patrols in deep discussion, and constantly looking for adventure. Nightwatcher was a natural warrior and he often joined in their adventures, they climbed the peaks of one of the great pine trees, and in that moment thought themselves king of the world. But it wouldn't last in the blizzards of leafbare a fox had wondered dangerously close to the clan, a yowl split the air and all the cats sprang from their nests, Nightwatcher was toe-to-toe with the russet beast. Flashbacks to Runningbrook ran through his mind and only did Sunstrike's push snap him back to reality, he charged towards the fox and scored his claws along it's pelt. Sunstrike beside him leapt onto his back the fox shook her vigourously. Cedar screech at the fox to stop and battered it's face in an attempt to do do. Nightwatcher darted to help, but the foxes jaws latched on to him. His eyes were wide with terror as he was lifted into the air and flung backwards. The scene seemed to slow as Nightwatcher's awkward jagged pelt landed in a heap of fur and Cedar let out a yowl of grief. He was dead. In a show of fury, the clan battered back the fox. The fox managed to injure many of the cats, but the fox fled. Chirpnose, the closest the clan had to a healer tried her best but without extensive knowledge she struggled. Queens watched from there nests, curling their kits closer however one kit wondered out - Alderkit. Alderkit was barely a moon old however he was curious about Chirpnose, his father Frostheart dragged him back despite his protests. Chirpnose seemed intreged by the tom but the thought was brief as she turned back to try and save her clanmates. Cedar could only look in despair, he had not been seriously injured but many cats had. Cedar retreated back into the nursery. Dawnsky ignored him as did the kits. When Cedar asked how they were Dawnsky gave a mumbled reply that they were fine. Cedar turned to his kits Minkkit, Dustykit and Larkkit. Dustykit had always looked at him with pity however following her mother's example ultimately ignored him. Cedar turned to Frostheart and Gingertail, to check on them, they were the only cats that would talk to him in the nursery ever since Daisykit and Lizardkit became apprentices two moons ago. They had two kits Sweetkit and Alderkit, both about six moons. Sweetkit seemed silent and content, whilst Alderkit was sat bolt upright staring into the clearing. The nursery was safe enough. Cedar turned his attention to Nightwatcher who through the chaos he remained in a lump of fur. Cedar padded over and hauled his body onto his shoulder, struggling Sunstrike came to his aid and together they carried his body to the camp center. They arranged his paws so it looked as if her were almost alive; just contently sleeping. The camp seemed to fall silent as all eyes turned to them, only the rustle of the wind disturbed them. That night was long and silent as Cedar sat in vigil over Nightwatcher's body. The next day they buried him, Nightwatcher should of been the one burying him not the other way round. To raise the clans hopes Silverstar named Alderkit and Sweetkit apprentices. Sweetpaw was given to himself, and Alderpaw got Chirpnose. On a patrol aound the territory it was clear enough that Alderpaw had little intrest in hunting spots and was more intrested in leaves, whilst Sweetpaw teased him, Chripnose's face grew curious. Whilst Sweetpaw was a determined apprentice, charging around everywhere - Alderpaw was more reserved and was constantly in deep conversation with Chirpnose. However, Alderpaw still had the heart of a kit and still charged off with his sister when he finished talking with Chirpnose. Cedar had to race after Sweetpaw but he didn't mind as he saw much of his youth in her. Alderpaw seemed distracted during battle training many cats would of called him a featherbrain, but not Chirpnose. Alderpaw always talked about dreams he would have and Chirpnose was always intrigued. Sweetpaw was concerned for her brother as was Chirpnose, but they kept it quiet from the clan. Eventually, Chirpnose told Silverstar, that warrior life would not suit the apprentice. To say that Alderpaw was offended would be an understatement. However, Silverstar seemed to know what to do and announced him medicine cat. Giving him his name Alderleaf, at only the age of 7 moons. The clan immediately expected that he knew what to do but the duty was thrust on him. Sweetpaw often cried about how unfair it was on her and him, but she was ignored. Cedar could sympathize with the she-cat. She felt that she was being forgotten, Cedar decided that she deserved something special so organized a training session with Silverstar, of course, Sweetpaw was delighted and raised her spirits. Then disaster struck. Greencough struck the clan and Chirpnose, Frostheart, Gingertail and Sweetpaw. Alderleaf was unable to heal them so Silverstar sent them away, this was the best solution as it prevented the spread of the disease but it didn't mean he liked it. Alderleaf clearly showed his displeasure and Cedar sympathised with the tom and wanted to help him, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Sweetpaw to be so young and alone. During the night, Cedar helped Alderleaf out of the camp however, did not follow him as he felt that this was personal to Alderleaf as it was his family rather than Cedar's. When he returned he was distraught. Alderleaf had releaved that Sweetpaw was missing and Chirpnose, Frostheart and Gingertail had died. Warriors were sent to retrieve the bodies and for the next few moons Alderleaf became silent and agitated. Cedar had lost family too, so saught to comfort him as he had no one. Sunstrike and Cedar spent most of there time with Alderleaf. However, Alderleaf eventually detached himself in his grief. Cedar then turned his attention to Dawnsky again, as the kits were nearly apprentices. Dawnsky seemed distracted and confused when he talked to her and the kits always backed away from him as if he was a monster. The ceremony commenced and Minkpaw, Dustypaw and Larkpaw were named. Dawnsky returned to her regular duties; Cedar had given up on trying to rekindle there relationship, he had Sunstrike and Dawnsky had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Stormflight had gone missing, and in his abscence Cedar was made deputy.